Calor
by JazMinM
Summary: Una tarde de verano en la Capital del Oeste, una pila de chatarra, un corte de electricidad y un príncipe malhumorado.


**Calor**

"Verano caliente en la Capital del Oeste" era el titular del periódico que descansaba sobre la mesita ratona de la enorme sala de estar de la Capsule Corp. Bulma ingresó a dicha sala, algo cansada, sudada y de pésimo humor. Venía de hacer algunos mandados para su padre en el centro y como no había encontrado lo que necesitaba, había tenido que dirigirse hasta otra sucursal de la misma tienda ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad para conseguirlo. No contaba con el embotellamiento que había en esa área, debido a que todos los ciudadanos querían aprovechar que se aproximaban días festivos y con el extremo calor que hacía, pretendían pasarlos en las ciudades de la costa.

En resumen: había pasado dos horas tratando de llegar al comercio, media hora mientras le explicaba al vendedor el número de la Revista Técnica Especializada que necesitaba su padre (y el sujeto insistía en venderle otra parecida pero de distinta editorial) y otras dos horas en volver a la casa. Al salir de la tienda, se había encontrado con que la esperaban una decena de paparazis en la calle, los cuales se lanzaron encima de ella y la llenaron de preguntas sobre su relación con Yamcha.

Ella no les prestó atención, siempre era lo mismo desde que él se había convertido en jugador de béisbol profesional y peor desde que él se había ido de viaje a entrenar dejándola en la casa con otro hombre desconocido para todo el mundo. Se cubrió la cara con la revista de su padre y corrió hasta el auto. Luego había manejado frenéticamente hasta la casa (bueno, todo lo frenético que le había permitido el tránsito de ese día) en una carrera con los insistentes periodistas. Estaba segura de que comenzaría a salirle humo por las orejas en cualquier momento.

Apoyó la bolsa con la revista sobre la mesita ratona y se recostó en el sillón, con un suspiro de alivio, disfrutando de las bondades del maravilloso sistema de aire acondicionado central con que contaba la Corporación. Gracias a éste, todos los que allí habitaban podían olvidarse de los 42 ºC de sensación térmica que hacían en el exterior.

Miró hacia el techo, pensando en dónde estaría ocupada su madre, y giró luego la cabeza para ver que al colocar la bolsa había empujado al periódico y éste había ido a parar al suelo. Entonces, sin dejar su cómoda posición en el sillón, estiró su brazo, tomó el diario y lo miró con desgano: en primera plana presentaba la típica nota en la que se relatan las temperaturas máximas récord en ciertas zonas del país, una breve mención a la influencia del calentamiento global y recomendaciones para prevenir golpes de calor en niños y ancianos. Pero no pudo abrir siquiera el periódico para seguir leyendo, su momento de ocio fue interrumpido por la voz irritada de cierto príncipe saiyajin que entraba en la sala.

—Veo que ya estás descansando. ¿En dónde están mis robots arreglados? —dijo él, al tiempo que se detenía junto al sillón, al sitio en donde ella tenía apoyada su cabeza y se reclinaba levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, tuve que salir temprano esta mañana— contestó, recordando de repente la pila de chatarra destrozada que yacía en el laboratorio— Pero no te preocupes, para la noche estarán listos— Y lo miró desde abajo, sonriente, mientras le hacía la señal de la victoria con la mano.

—¿Esta noche? —exclamó Vegeta indignado, gritándole a pesar de que se encontraban demasiado cerca— ¡Pero si estamos casi al mediodía! Te dejé esos robots anoche y no has hecho nada con ellos... ¿No te das cuenta de que con tu holgazanería estás retrasando mi entrenamiento, mujer?

Ella, ofendida, se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

—Sabes bien que no soy ninguna holgazana. Me paso día y noche arreglando la cámara de gravedad y los robots, agregándoles mejoras para que soporten tu brutalidad. Pero no todo gira a tu alrededor Vegeta, hoy tuve otras cosas que hacer...

—El día aún no termina, para que lo sepas —interrumpió él, visiblemente incómodo y poniendo distancia repentinamente— Y no soy ninguno de tus patéticos amigos, no me interesa lo que tengas en tu cabeza —ladró mientras se dirigía a la cocina, de donde provenía un aroma delicioso a carne al horno que resolvía el misterio del paradero de Bunny—. Quiero los robots para esta tarde.

Dicho esto la dejó sola en la sala, justo a tiempo para evitar el almohadón que ésta le arrojó y que fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

Hacía varios meses que la joven había relevado a su padre de la tarea interminable de proveer el mantenimiento a los elementos e instalaciones que el príncipe utilizaba en su desaforado entrenamiento.

El Dr. Briefs había reparado la cámara de gravedad casi una cincuentena de veces en el año que Vegeta llevaba viviendo allí, lo cual en promedio denotaba que el saiyajin había descompuesto la misma una vez por semana. En el caso de los robots, el número de reparaciones era mucho mayor, y el anciano había llegado al límite de su salud con las exigencias y presiones que ejercía sobre él el príncipe. Bulma había discutido el asunto con el científico, pidiéndole que la dejara a ella encargarse de todo, pero él se había negado repetidamente.

Así fue hasta que un día, gracias a los maullidos desesperados de Tama, lo encontraron desmayado en su laboratorio, luego de pasar tres días seguidos sin dormir por hacerle el mantenimiento a la cámara de gravedad. El anciano estaba tirado en el suelo, con un cigarrillo milagrosamente pendiendo de su boca y rodeado de los robots de Vegeta a medio reparar. Desde entonces, la muchacha había tomado las riendas del asunto, pero no le estaba yendo demasiado bien con eso.

* * *

Luego de almorzar, Bulma se había encerrado en el laboratorio para arreglar los robotitos, mientras pensaba en cómo _una mujer talentosa, hermosa, buena y generosa como ella_ había llegado a estar bajo las órdenes de ése extraterrestre.

Luego de la revelación del muchacho proveniente del futuro sobre la llegada de los androides, ella se había puesto firme frente a Yamcha, Krillin y los demás, en que hospedar al príncipe saiyajin era una buena decisión. Pero, siendo honesta consigo misma, realmente no sabía qué le había pasado por la cabeza al momento de volver a invitar a ese desagradecido a ser su huésped.

Sentada en su mesa de trabajo, en plena revisión del motor de corriente continua de uno de los aparatitos, consideró que era una suerte que Yamcha se hubiera ido en un viaje de entrenamiento y no estuviera allí para verla correr detrás del príncipe a curar cada ínfima herida y cumplir con cada uno de sus caprichos en lo referente a la cámara de gravedad o los dichosos robots.

Ajustó demasiado el eje del rotor, componente del motor del robot que tenía en sus manos, mientras pensaba en su amado viviendo solo en algún lugar inhóspito y perdido del planeta, con la única compañía del pequeño Puar. El diminuto tamaño de las partes que estaba ensamblando requería de toda su concentración y precisión, pero como ella seguía ajustando y ajustando, la presión rompió el eje y la científica se quedó con un pedazo de éste en la mano.

Buscó entre la caja de repuestos por un reemplazo, angustiada y se preguntó mentalmente ¿por qué no había hecho algo así por su novio? ¡Ni siquiera se le ocurrió hacer otra cámara de gravedad para él, así no se marchaba! Sólo lo había dejado ir, incluso con alivio de que no provocaría demasiado a Vegeta con su presencia y no surgirían discusiones inútiles entre ellos.

Terminó la reparación de ese robot y se levantó de la mesa para dejarlo a un lado de la sala, junto con los ya arreglados, al tiempo que pensaba en que lo peor de todo era el calor que la envolvía cuando el saiyajin la miraba con esos ojos azabaches tan penetrantes. Ensimismada, suspiró y se pasó el dorso de una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor.

¡Un momento! ¿Sudor?

Se miró la mano empapada y se dio cuenta de que realmente hacía calor en la habitación. Miró su reloj: eran las siete de la tarde. Había estado tan distraída pensando en Vegeta (¡Pensando en Vegeta, por amor de Dios!) que se le había hecho natural estar allí encerrada, muerta de calor y transpirando.

Mientras se quitaba el overol de mecánico que llevaba puesto y se preguntaba qué habría pasado con el sistema de aire acondicionado, su madre entró por la puerta sin tocar, con una sonrisa y con todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—Querida, tu padre me envía a decirte que el aire acondicionado central está descompuesto. Él lo está arreglando, no te preocupes —Y se detuvo, mirándola preocupada— ¡Hija! ¡Estás toda transpirada! Aquí hace demasiado calor…

—Sí mamá, no me había dado cuenta, estaba trabajando —contestó Bulma al terminar de cambiarse, secándose el rostro con un paño que en lugar de dejarlo despejado, le agregó unas manchas negras de aceite.

—Deja eso por un rato y ve a la piscina entonces —Le aconsejó Bunny mientras comenzaba a revisar el bolsillo de su delantal, buscando algo—. Como está bajando el sol, ha refrescado bastante. Te aseguro, sin miedo a equivocarme, que a esta hora está mucho más agradable el clima allí afuera que aquí.

Mientras hablaba, encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó entonces de su bolsillo una varilla de incienso, la cual procedió a colocar encima de la mesa de trabajo, dentro de un pequeño porta incienso de forma circular, también extraído de su delantal. Acto seguido sacó otra y la encendió, sosteniéndola en su mano.

—Está bien, supongo que un rato de descanso no me vendrá nada mal —dijo la muchacha de cabello azul mientras guardaba las herramientas que estaba utilizando, y volvió a ver a su madre justo a tiempo de observar horrorizada cómo encendía la varilla con un encendedor— ¡Pero no hagas eso! ¡Llenas de ese aroma pegajoso toda la casa!

—Es jazmín, hija —contestó la señora Briefs, con su mejor cara de inocencia, mientras movía la varilla a su alrededor, como intentando impregnarla con el aroma— ¿No sabes todas las propiedades que tiene esta esencia?— Y comenzó a danzar y a enumerar las "maravillas" que producía aquél aroma mientras a su hija le asaltaba un estornudo detrás del otro, por la intensidad del humo y la falta de ventilación de la sala— Es un potente afrodisíaco, atrae la buena suerte en el amor, alivia la depresión, calma los nervios, relaja el cuerpo, elimina las preocupaciones respecto al futuro, eleva el espíritu, favorece la autoestima…

Entonces, Bulma aprovechó un descanso entre estornudos para quitarle la varilla de la mano.

—Todo lo que quieras, pero si no tiene un par de brazos que me ayuden a terminar con el trabajo más rápidamente, no necesito de esto en mi laboratorio.

Y apagó la varilla estrellándola contra un cenicero, como si se tratara de un cigarrillo. Luego tomó la otra encendida sobre su mesa e hizo lo mismo.

—Te equivocas, querida —dijo pacientemente la anciana, mientras rescataba las varillas del cenicero y las volvía a encender— El apuesto Vegeta se pasea por todos los rincones de la casa. Si quieres que el afrodisíaco le haga efecto y se fije en ti, no debemos descuidar ningún área de la Corporación.

—¡Mamá! —gritó ella escandalizada— ¡Yo ya tengo alguien que se fija en mí: es mi novio Yamcha! ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Yo lo único que recuerdo es que quiero un nieto fuerte y apuesto —contestó Bunny con voz cantarina, sin dejar su sonrisa perenne ni su danza con la varilla, a lo cual Bulma respondió con un suspiro resignado, seguido de otro estornudo.

Salió del laboratorio, decidida a no entrar en ciertas conversaciones con su madre. Una de ellas era sobre el tema de su reloj biológico. Prefería irse a la piscina.

* * *

El indicador de gravedad mostraba que ésta se encontraba aumentada 700 veces, el aire era casi irrespirable, sin mencionar el insoportable calor que hacía allí dentro. Pero éstos en la mentalidad de Vegeta no entraban en la categoría de obstáculos para su entrenamiento, más bien eran desafíos, advertencias de que necesitaba esforzarse más, de que él podía ser más resistente.

Ahora estaba entrenando sin los robots, lo cual le quitaba dificultad al ejercicio. Según su punto de vista: si no estaba ejercitándose al máximo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Ese día había entrenado en solitario bajo la gravedad a 700 veces y una vez que tuviera los robots, debería hacerlo todo de nuevo con ellos a 700 G, en lugar de ahorrarse el día perdido y, tal vez, pasar a 800 G directamente.

Se detuvo un momento y apagó el generador de gravedad, para beber un poco de agua. Sí que hacía calor allí, pensó, e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de desagrado, pateándose mentalmente por hacer esa observación tan estúpida. ¿Desde cuándo a él le molestaba algo tan nimio como el clima?

Él, que había soportado el calor provocado por las llamas del fuego de la destrucción en todos y cada uno de los planetas que había conquistado para el maldito Freezer, ahora se amedrentaba por unos pocos 48 ºC. Consideró que esa mujer y su familia de desquiciados lo estaban ablandando, con toda esa amabilidad supuestamente gratuita y su estilo de vida repleto de excesivas comodidades.

Terminó de beber el agua y estrujó la botella en su mano, reflexionando sobre lo extraño que se le hacían las actitudes de la muchacha de cabello azul: durante el día, intentaba herir su orgullo negándose a reparar la cámara y los robots, para luego presentarle todo reparado e incluso con mejoras adicionales en su funcionamiento. Y por las noches, lo reprendía por su falta de modales durante la cena, pero más tarde lo perseguía para curarle hasta las heridas más insignificantes provocadas por sus ejercicios.

Había descartado todas las hipótesis que su mente le había presentado, llegando a la conclusión de que probablemente la mujer estuviera loca, o fuera una histérica sin remedio. Eso no hubiera sido un problema, si no fuera por la insoportable sensación de que se quemaba por dentro que lo invadía últimamente, cada vez que ella enfocaba sus ojos azules en él.

No. Razonó que el problema era que había dejado de entrenar siquiera un minuto por pensar en eso. Se dio cuenta de que definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo sin tocar una hembra. Necesitaba desahogo sexual. Sí, pensó, eso debía ser seguramente.

—Seguiré entrenando así hasta que aquella holgazana se digne a terminar los robots —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta al tiempo que arrojaba la botella destrozada a un lado.

Entonces activó nuevamente el generador de gravedad, pero antes de que éste llegara a los 700 G, frunció el ceño y con un movimiento brusco, lo apagó.

* * *

Bulma salió al jardín y respiró el aire fresco del atardecer. Realmente había sido buena idea por parte de su madre el sugerirle que se diera un descanso. Llevaba puesta una de sus bikinis más pequeñas, de color blanco, y un pareo de color rojo intenso, anudado a la cadera. Se había dado una ligera ducha para quitarse el sudor y las manchas de aceite. Ahora estaba limpia, fresca y radiante, se sentía mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, en su camino hacia la piscina, se sintió algo culpable al pensar en que no era necesario ponerse su mejor bikini y su pareo nuevo, sólo para darse un chapuzón en su casa. Por alguna razón, al mirarse al espejo de su habitación antes de salir, se había sentido satisfecha y ahora no quería que su conciencia ahondara demasiado en los motivos.

Recordó a Yamcha, apenada, y la imagen se convirtió en el ceñudo rostro del príncipe saiyajin, mirándola con sus profundos ojos negros. Entonces, tiró su pareo sobre una reposera cercana y de un salto se zambulló en la alberca, deseando que sus pensamientos fueran a borrarse en ese impulso.

Pero al sacar su cabeza del agua allí estaba Vegeta, de pie frente a la piscina, aterradoramente materializado frente a ella. Bulma se frotó los ojos, incrédula, esperando que la alucinación se borrase al instante, aunque al volver a mirar allí estaba otra vez. Era él de verdad, en esos shorts ceñidos que usaba para entrenar y sin nada que cubriera su pecho o sus brazos torneados. Allí estaba, medio desnudo, sudado y mirándola fijo.

Ella aguardó unos segundos a que él dijera algo, pero no ocurrió nada. Él se quedó mirándola y su expresión se volvió de piedra, por lo que ella sólo atinó a girarse y nadar boca arriba lentamente, para no demostrar la sensación de ansiedad que le provocaba sentirse así de observada.

De pronto él habló, conteniendo la ira.

—No están los robots apilados torpemente contra la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, como los dejas siempre que has terminado de arreglarlos, por lo que debo asumir que estás tomando otro… ¿descanso?

Ella, sin dejar de nadar suavemente, le contestó con risueña ironía.

—Qué gran poder de observación tiene, mi estimado príncipe.

Al llegar al borde de la piscina se detuvo y salió de ésta. Podía sentir la mirada del saiyajin fija en su espalda mientras hablaba.

—¿Acaso estás siguiendo mis pasos dentro de la casa? Has venido a interrumpirme bastante rápido —dijo mientras se esforzaba por caminar suavemente y que no le fallaran las piernas en el trayecto hacia la reposera más cercana, donde se sentó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

—Nada más lejos de mis intenciones, mujer —Él desvió su mirada hacia un costado rápidamente al encontrarse con los ojos de ella—. Simplemente vengo a recordarte que tu molesto ki no debería sentirse desde otro lugar que no fuera tu laboratorio.

Ella con el fin de irritarlo aún más, se recostó en la reposera y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que sólo había sombra en el patio a esa hora.

—Si tanto te molesta mi ki, entonces tú vete a entrenar más lejos. Pero olvídate de mi cámara y mis robots.

—¡Y tú olvídate de tu estúpido planeta y de tus patéticos amigos! —gritó él repentinamente, acercándose a ella furioso—. ¡Sigue interfiriendo en mi entrenamiento, y ya no será necesario que yo acabe con Kakarotto, porque vendrán los androides y harán ellos solos el trabajo!

Suficiente. Ella abrió un ojo. Luego el otro. Y se levantó de la reposera quedando los dos frente a frente, igual que en la mañana. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Los dos estaban semidesnudos. Él casi había saltado encima de ella segundos antes. La tensión era palpable. Pero el asunto de los androides y su inminente aparición era para la muchacha un asunto de alta prioridad, por lo que una vocecita insidiosa en su cabeza comenzaba a gritarle que no se distrajera, y no era precisamente la del príncipe. Entonces la científica se dio vuelta y salió caminando en dirección a la casa, de pésimo humor.

—Maldita conciencia—murmuró antes de darse cuenta de que él venía detrás suyo —¿Vas a seguirme?— dijo indignada mientras cruzaba el jardín.

—Por supuesto, a ver si todavía te escapas y tengo que salir a buscarte —contestó él, con toda naturalidad, mientras pensaba en que, de todas maneras, estaba perdiendo el tiempo sin los robots en la cámara de gravedad.

Bulma entró a la residencia descalza y sin haber atinado a levantar su pareo o alguna toalla con la que cubrirse. Eso no tenía nada de malo, estaba en su casa y todavía hacía un calor insoportable en el interior; pero de pronto recordó que venía caminando detrás de ella cierto príncipe saiyajin.

—Se ha descompuesto el sistema de aire acondicionado central, el calor es insufrible aquí adentro— Le comentó a modo de explicación para su anterior comportamiento.

—No veo que eso sea un verdadero impedimento para que termines lo que tienes que hacer— dijo él, cáustico.

Otra vez la muchacha sentía el peso de su mirada en la espalda. Ella tenía puesta una bikini de las más diminutas, y si él estaba detrás de ella eso significaba que estaba obteniendo una visión de lo más reveladora de su trasero. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber sido tan infantil al ponérsela. Pero habían atravesado un largo pasillo y él venía sin decir una ironía, sin quejarse, ni darle órdenes, lo cual denotaba que seguramente estaba incómodo.

Jugarle esa mala pasada seguro que era divertido, pero ella la estaba pasando tan mal como él (de hecho, la científica ni siquiera imaginaba el fuerte tono rojizo que había adquirido el rostro de Vegeta detrás suyo). Por eso, y porque ella no sólo se consideraba _una joven talentosa, hermosa, buena y generosa: también era digna_, al pasar por la sala de estar tomó rápidamente una de las revistas a las cuales estaba suscripta, la primera de la pila de revistas recién traídas por el correo, y se la colocó a la altura del trasero, a modo de protección de los ojos posiblemente indiscretos del saiyajin.

Entonces, Vegeta arqueó una ceja, sorprendido y pensó "Por favor, ¡es tan vulgar! ¿Realmente cree que yo….?" Le pareció tan ridículo verla caminar casi desnuda y cubriéndose con un objeto tan pequeño, que lo asaltó la tentación de un ataque de carcajadas que debió contener con mucho esfuerzo.

Ella atravesó la casa furiosa, con él pisándole los talones y riendo por lo bajo. Interpretó su gesto como una muestra de poca, o mejor dicho nula, caballerosidad de su parte y tomó nota mental de no volver a intentar jugar uno de esos truquitos de "me paseo en bikini" con él, los cuales sí funcionaban en Yamcha. Todavía estaba indignada consigo misma por el atrevimiento de engañar con el pensamiento a su novio, cuando llegó a la puerta del laboratorio, arrojó la revista al pasillo sin siquiera mirarla, y entró como una tromba en su querido refugio.

Al ingresar, la golpeó el aire caliente y recargado de la esencia a jazmín que su madre se había encargado de esparcir en el ambiente. Conteniendo los estornudos que le producía el perfume, corrió a abrir la ventana de la sala. Lo que no esperaba era que Vegeta entraría detrás de ella, cerraría la puerta y se recargaría contra ésta, de brazos cruzados. Ya había quedado en silencio otra vez, pero conservaba una mirada insolente, como amenazando estallar otra vez en estruendosas risotadas. Eso la sacó de quicio.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí adentro? —inquirió luego de un inconveniente estornudo, y se cruzó de brazos, para tapar el pronunciado escote de la porción superior del traje de baño.

—¿Qué hago? Esperar a que termines tu trabajo de una buena vez, ¿acaso no puedes deducirlo por ti misma? —respondió él mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. Ya se estaba hartando de tanta persecución por un día.

Ella reaccionó irritada poniendo los brazos en jarra por un segundo, y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando recordó lo que estaba tratando de hacer antes y volvió a cruzarse de brazos avergonzada.

Él se quedó sorprendido al ver que realmente el pudor se había apoderado de la humana por alguna razón. Momentos antes, ella incluso parecía feliz de que él estuviera en presencia de su cuerpo tan pobremente cubierto con esos harapos blancos mientras nadaba, e incluso al salir del agua había caminado contoneándose, obviamente para despistarlo y hacerle olvidar el asunto de los robots sin reparar. Luego, al entrar en la casa, había intentado deshacerse de él y al no ver resultados en su táctica de distracción, le había negado la vista de la parte trasera de su cuerpo casi desnudo.

Ahora, la muchacha actuaba como si él la hubiera sorprendido cometiendo un acto deshonroso. Ante sus ojos, la mayor parte de sus costumbres excéntricas estaban desprovistas de honor, pero nunca había visto en ella alguna señal de ser consciente de eso.

En ese momento se veía patéticamente avergonzada, y sólo en ese momento, cosa que él no entendía. Incluso estaban solos, a puertas cerradas, no era como si alguien más fuera a venir a verla en ese estado. Debería sentirse más confiada dentro del laboratorio que afuera, al aire libre y expuesta a que apareciera cualquiera por allí.

Lo que él no entendía, era que precisamente eso había puesto nerviosa a Bulma: estar sola y a puertas cerradas con él, sin que ninguno de los dos llegara a estar cubierto por su ropa en un cuarenta por ciento de su superficie corporal. La humana se dio cuenta, mientras él la miraba perdido en sus reflexiones, de que ella no tenía ni el veinticinco por ciento de su cuerpo vestido. Suspiró, aprovechando que el molesto exceso de perfume se estaba disolviendo en el aire que entraba por la ventana, y abandonó los cálculos porcentuales de su desnudez cuando se dio cuenta de que el saiyajin no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella terminara con el arreglo de los dichosos robotitos.

—Está bien, si quieres quédate, da igual —dijo resignada y descruzó sus brazos—. Iba a terminar el arreglo que me pediste en un momento, no era necesario todo esto.

—En ningún momento te pedí permiso para quedarme. Hace varios minutos que estoy aquí esperando a que dejes de hacerte la graciosa y pongas manos a la obra —Le contestó él, mirándola perspicaz desde la puerta, sin moverse un milímetro.

Ella ignoró el comentario. Estaba mejor así. Sintió que era más cómoda la situación si él se portaba como un desagradecido. La tensión sexual anterior había desaparecido completamente en segundos. Fue hacia el armario, sacó una prenda de vestir de color oscuro, bastante grande y se dirigió al saiyajin

—Lo único que voy a pedirte es que mires hacia otro lado mientras me visto con mi overol.

Entonces la mirada de Vegeta demostró total incomprensión de su pedido. Pensó, al borde del colapso nervioso, que ella ya estaba desnuda en frente suyo, ¡y le estaba pidiendo que no la mirara mientras se vestía! No fue capaz de articular palabra alguna en respuesta.

—Por favor, Vegeta, no voy a huir por la ventana mientras estés mirando hacia la pared —Ella insistió sonriente, arqueando una ceja.

El príncipe se dio por vencido, comenzando a arrepentirse de querer ser testigo del arreglo de sus robots, y se giró hacia la puerta detrás de él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tampoco podrías escapar de mí tan fácilmente.

* * *

En el sótano de la Capsule Corp., el Dr. Briefs se encontraba muy ocupado reparando la avería en el sistema de aire acondicionado central, debido a que el asunto se le estaba poniendo problemático.

De no ser él quien se encontraba con esta tarea, hubiera admitido que el aparato debía tirarse a la basura y ser cambiado por uno nuevo. Pero ningún desafío era suficientemente difícil para él, no señor. Ni el calor sofocante (que había hecho huir al pequeño Tama), ni la imposibilidad de fumar en un ambiente tan reducido de ventilación podrían con su férrea paciencia. En la hora que llevaba allí abajo, había transpirado más que en toda su vida, por lo que decidió que no saldría de ese sótano hasta que hubiera logrado hacer funcionar el dispositivo.

En eso estaba, cuando bajó por las escaleras su esposa cargando una bandeja con una jarra de limonada y un par de vasos.

—¿Qué tal va todo, querido? —preguntó la mujer, mientras apoyaba la bandeja sobre una pila de cajones que había a un costado del equipo que su marido estaba intentando reparar.

—Un poco más difícil de lo que imaginé, querida, pero lo voy a solucionar —contestó el anciano con una sonrisa, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo— ¿Le has avisado a Bulma que voy a cortar el suministro eléctrico de la casa para hacer una revisión a fondo de este aparato?

—No será necesario, cariño, ella está tomándose un descanso en la piscina, afuera —comentó mientras servía limonada en dos vasos, y le alcanzaba uno a él— Está tan entretenida nadando, que ni siquiera recordará el inconveniente de aquí adentro —añadió, con una ligera risita, para luego beber de su vaso el refresco.

Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, ella había visto por la ventana de la cocina a su hija en traje de baño ingresar de nuevo en la residencia, con un sonrojado Vegeta pisándole los talones. Era el momento perfecto para darle un empujón a esos dos. Dejó el vaso en la bandeja nuevamente.

—Si quieres voy yo misma a bajar el interruptor, querido.

* * *

—Ya está, puedes darte vuelta Vegeta —dijo Bulma y acto seguido comenzó a ubicar sus herramientas sobre la mesa de trabajo, junto con los robots que quedaban por terminar.

Él gruñó a modo de contestación. En menos de un día, había perdido toda la paciencia necesaria para permanecer cuerdo por un mes con esa familia.

Al volver a ponerse de espaldas contra la puerta, observó que el overol que se había puesto la humana era el que llevaba siempre que le devolvía sus aparatos reparados. Razonó que ese traje oscuro debía ser para ella un análogo de la armadura de combate para él. Su uniforme de trabajo. Por eso había insistido tanto en ponérselo. En algo la entendía, por fin.

La muchacha de cabello azul estaba por comenzar a soldar un robotito, cuando de repente el laboratorio se quedó a oscuras y la soldadora en su mano inmediatamente dejó de funcionar.

—¡Oh, mierda! Había olvidado ese detalle… —Se lamentó ella arrojando la soldadora y el robot maltrecho con enojo contra la mesa.

—Tu padre está arreglando el aparato que mantiene fría la casa —dedujo el saiyajin, pensativo, sin moverse de la posición en que se encontraba— y por eso ha cortado la electricidad.

—Acertaste, genio —ironizó ella, levantándose de su puesto de trabajo y dirigiéndose a la salida bloqueada por él.

Como él no se movió de la puerta, ella se volvió hacia la ventana, dispuesta a saltar por allí.

—Si caes por esa ventana, no pienso ayudarte —expresó el saiyajin en tono autoritario— No habrá nada que impida que te estrelles contra el suelo y tu cuerpo quedará tan maltrecho que no tendrás ninguna utilidad, aún para ti misma.

—¿Ahora qué, vas a quedarte ahí parado dejándome saltar? —Le sonrió pícara— Te quedarás sin robots y sin cámara.

Los ojos de él emitieron chispazos de furia, pero siguió sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar. Ella se exasperó y lo enfrentó.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Muévete de esa puerta, quiero salir! ¡No hay forma de que pueda avanzar en lo que estoy haciendo si no tengo electricidad!

—Eso es obvio. Lo que vamos a hacer ahora, es esperar a que vuelva la luz —En el rostro del saiyajin se dibujó una media sonrisa.

Bulma lo miró, incrédula, por un segundo. Ese sujeto iba a tenerla allí encerrada hasta que le diera lo que él quería. Entonces se enfureció.

—¡A ti no te importan los malditos robots, lo que quieres es torturarme! —Le gritó en la cara, mientras él le sonreía impávido— ¡Disfrutas haciéndome la vida imposible! ¡No tengo paz desde que llegaste a esta casa!

—Yo estaba por decirte lo mismo en cuanto a ese asunto de los androides… A ti no te interesa que la Tierra vuele en pedazos, lo que quieres es tenerme como tu experimento de rehabilitación social. Quieres poder decirles a Kakarotto y al resto de esas sabandijas que no eres tan inútil como pareces, porque les has quitado a un enemigo de encima y además lo has unido a sus filas. ¿No es así? —contestó él, haciendo uso de todo el veneno acumulado durante el día.

La heredera entonces perdió la capacidad de razonamiento y, como en las viejas épocas cuando alguien la ofendía al extremo, se lanzó con un alarido encima de Vegeta, dando puñetazos. Por supuesto, él pudo prevenir el ataque sin dificultad y la tomó de las muñecas, con obvia diversión. Entonces ella comenzó a gritarle de nuevo mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara.

—¡Maldito mono desagradecido! ¡No tienes en dónde caerte muerto y yo te recibí con los brazos abiertos en mi casa! ¡Te estoy dando de comer, cumpliendo cada uno de tus caprichos con esa cámara a pesar de que no sabes pronunciar un simple agradecimiento, soporto que vayas y vengas del espacio robándote mis naves, y me dices que hago todo esto porque me gusta! —Sintió las lágrimas caer a raudales por sus mejillas y dejó de intentar liberarse. La última frase le salió en un susurro en medio de los sollozos— Suéltame.

Él la miró, su rostro era una máscara que no dejaba adivinar qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese instante, y en lugar de soltarla, la atrajo bruscamente hacia él tirando de sus muñecas. El gesto la hizo sobresaltarse, asustada, deseando poder salir corriendo de allí, pero aún así le era imposible huir a menos que él la dejara. Acto seguido, él le habló también en un susurro, sus ojos le parecieron a ella más oscuros que nunca. No tenía el ceño fruncido, pero su gesto era demasiado serio como para pensar en que él seguía jugando.

—Yo no voy a ser tu proyecto de caridad, Bulma.

La joven no reaccionó al hecho de que Vegeta la hubiera llamado por su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocían. Su mente estaba concentrada en recordar que estaba encerrada en un cuarto a oscuras y a solas con un asesino sanguinario, totalmente a su merced. No quería demostrar el terror que la había poseído en ese instante, pero involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso, él alguna vez llegó a ser un experto en reconocer el terror en sus víctimas.

Y entonces, sucedió.

* * *

Bunny volvía a bajar al sótano luego de haber bajado los interruptores para dejar sin corriente eléctrica a la casa entera, al jardín y a la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta también, por las dudas (aunque ésta última tenía un sistema autónomo de alimentación eléctrica, integrado en la nave espacial en la cual estaba alojada, lo cual denotaba que la anciana se estaba jugando el todo por el todo en este pequeño sabotaje). Su esposo, afanado en revisar el aparato, se percató de su presencia y le habló inmerso en la inspección del compresor del aire acondicionado.

—Querida, hace mucho calor aquí abajo. Ve al jardín a distraerte con Bulma.

La mujer titubeó un segundo antes de contestar sonriente.

—¿El jardín? No, querido, me quedaré aquí contigo acompañándote— Y comenzó a abanicarse a gran velocidad con una revista que había rescatado en el camino de vuelta al sótano— A ver si te me descompones por hacer tantos esfuerzos en este ambiente sofocante y yo al estar allá no me doy cuenta…

El Dr. Briefs no vio la expresión en su señora delatando que había cometido alguna clase de travesura, y pegó un salto de alegría al ubicar finalmente la pieza que debía ser reemplazada en el equipo para que el aire acondicionado volviera a funcionar.

—¡La encontré!

Y Bunny lo miró de reojo al contestar, algo preocupada por la velocidad de su marido, mientras se abanicaba frenéticamente.

—Qué bueno, cariño.

Entonces Briefs buscó entre sus cajones llenos de repuestos, convenientemente ubicados allí en el sótano, hasta que encontró la pieza que necesitaba.

—Ahora colocaré el repuesto y te pediré que vayas arriba a subir el interruptor del suministro eléctrico, querida.

—Está bien, tú me avisas y voy —dijo la anciana, sin demostrar en su rostro ni en ningún gesto la frustración que la embargaba, a excepción del hecho de que parecía que saldría volando en cualquier momento, impulsada por la velocidad con la que movía la revista que sostenía en su mano.

Briefs la miró con curiosidad, ¿sería posible que su mujer desafiara las leyes de la aerodinámica con eso? Sonrió al imaginarla volando por el cielo de la Capital del Oeste.

—Cariño, ve ahora, ya estoy terminando aquí.

Entonces ella, decepcionada pero cuidándose de no demostrarlo, asintió y subió las escaleras. Caminó en dirección a la parte trasera del jardín, en donde se encontraban los controles eléctricos. Ya era de noche, estaba bastante oscuro. Tratando de ignorar su miedo a la oscuridad, se entretuvo pensando en que podía demorarse un poco en llegar para darle tiempo a la heredera de aprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con el príncipe en esa situación, pero su temor le hizo llegar a destino aún más rápido.

A punto de abrir la puerta de la caja de interruptores de la casa, se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupándose en vano. Era obvio que su hija no haría ningún avance.

* * *

Vegeta soltó las muñecas de Bulma, ante los ojos atónitos de ésta, para inmediatamente tomarla de la cintura y devorarle la boca, en lo que se convirtió en un beso frenético. Ella por el shock quedó paralizada por un segundo, durante el cual él mordió suavemente sus labios, para luego reponerse y dejarse llevar por el mismo impulso.

Se abrazaron con desesperación, de pie en medio del laboratorio. Ella subiendo sus manos por los brazos y los hombros del saiyajin para terminar entrelazando los dedos en su cabello; él deslizando sus manos por la espalda de ella y sosteniéndola contra su pecho, como si quisiera evitar que de un momento a otro la humana saliera corriendo de allí. Entonces, sin dejar de concentrarse en su boca, la llevó hacia la mesa de trabajo y al recostarla sobre ésta, se subió encima de ella, logrando que todas las herramientas y lo poco que quedaba sano de los robots averiados se estrellaran contra el piso, con gran estruendo metálico.

Y volvió la luz. De pronto, ambos se quedaron congelados, mirándose en silencio bajo la luz fría de los tubos fluorescentes. El saiyajin estaba en cuatro patas sobre la enorme mesa, y Bulma se encontraba recostada debajo de él. Los dos, respirando agitados, vieron en los ojos del otro que esto no había hecho más que empezar, y tras ese primer instante continuaron besándose con ansias.

El calor de la habitación lentamente comenzaba a disminuir, gracias a la acción del sistema reparado por el padre de ella, pero en ese momento la temperatura del ambiente, el tiempo sin entrenamiento y la reparación de los robots habían pasado a un plano secundario.

Las manos de la muchacha se dirigieron a recorrer otra vez la espalda del saiyajin, deteniéndose a acariciar cada marca entre los músculos y cada irregularidad en el tacto provocada por la existencia de alguna cicatriz antigua. En respuesta, él besó la delicada piel del cuello de la humana, y rompió con un movimiento la parte superior de su overol, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto hasta la altura de las caderas. Comenzó a recorrer su escote, respetando aún la existencia de la bikini blanca. Acto seguido, fue bajando lentamente hacia su estómago, y al llegar al área del ombligo, ella se arqueó y emitió un fuerte gemido de anticipación por lo que venía, haciéndolo sonreír de manera arrogante...

En ese mismo instante, Bunny entró sin tocar a la sala, con una gran sonrisa y una varilla encendida de incienso de jazmín en una mano.

Vegeta se sobresaltó por la intrusión y en un impulso se enderezó apoyando sus manos sobre la joven de cabello azul e impidiéndole a ésta moverse. Por otro lado, la pobre Bulma emitió un grito de horror al verse descubierta por su madre, e intentó revolverse bajo los brazos del saiyajin, pero estaba como clavada contra la mesa por la fuerza sobrehumana de éste.

Todo esto ocurrió en un par de segundos, durante los cuales Bunny tuvo tiempo de ver la escena, entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y darse cuenta de que estaba de más en esa habitación.

—¡Perdonen! ¡Disculpen! ¡No sé como disculparme! ¡Qué torpeza la mía!— dijo finalmente, mientras salía y cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

Al quedar solos nuevamente, los dos estaban inmovilizados en la posición que adoptaron. El príncipe, en estado de shock, se quedó mirando la puerta y pensando en cómo pudo haber estado tan distraído para no sentir el ki insignificante de la anciana. Debajo de él, sintió una leve presión en un brazo. Reaccionó y dirigió su mirada a la humana, cuyo rostro se estaba poniendo del mismo color azul que su cabello y le estaba clavando las uñas en su extremidad superior.

—¡Me estás asfixiando!— explicó ella con un hilo de voz.

Entonces él vio que había estado oprimiendo su pecho con una de sus manos, era una presión muy leve, pero en el frágil cuerpo de la joven estaba causando un efecto devastador. Inmediatamente quitó su mano. Ella tosió y recuperó el aire que necesitaba en un instante, luego del cual se miraron, sorprendidos. Vegeta fue el primero en volver a la realidad y se bajó de un salto de la mesa, su rostro vuelto una máscara otra vez.

—Los robots. Cuando terminas, me avisas —Y sin más, salió volando por la ventana del laboratorio.

Bulma, sin palabras, lo vio irse y se quedó allí aturdida. Pensó en que definitivamente la temperatura del salón había disminuido, a pesar de que la ventana aún estaba abierta. Su padre había logrado hacer el arreglo. Se acomodó mejor en la mesa, sentándose en posición de loto, mientras hacía un recuento de los destrozos causados a su amado overol. No le hizo falta observar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que estaba irrecuperable, e inmediatamente, en una macabra asociación libre, recordó a Yamcha.

Se golpeó la frente, desconsolada, pensando en que la falta era tan grave que su novio jamás la perdonaría. Entonces, mientras su mente se debatía entre contarle la verdad o no, comenzó a sentirse muy culpable.

Era cierto que ellos se habían distanciado mucho antes de que él se fuera en aquel viaje de entrenamiento, pero ya ni siquiera podía quejarse de que era solo él el sospechoso de ser infiel. Sin poder decidir aún qué es lo que iba a hacer, se estiró de brazos angustiada, olvidando que había cambiado de posición en la mesa, y se echó hacia atrás para recostarse, pero como de ese lado el mueble ya llegaba al borde, la joven pasó de largo y cayó al suelo, con un pequeño alarido.

* * *

El Dr. Briefs caminaba con expresión de desconcierto por el jardín desierto de la residencia, llegando a la zona de la piscina.

—¡Bunny! ¡Bunny! ¡Querida!

Su esposa no había vuelto luego de hacerle el favor de devolver la electricidad a la casa, y él quería compartir la anécdota de lo fácil que era al final el arreglo con toda su familia.

Llegó al borde de la enorme pileta y se detuvo a sacar un cigarrillo del bolsillo superior de su chaquetilla blanca para encenderlo; luego miró a su alrededor, allí tampoco había señales de vida. Aunque, miró con atención y encontró a Tama recostado sobre el pasto a unos metros de él. El felino estaba bien estirado de costado para aprovechar y recibir mejor en su cuerpo la ligera brisa que se había levantado a esa hora. Al ver a su dueño, con un giro digno de una película, se levantó y lo miró dispuesto a seguirlo. Entonces el anciano le sonrió y se sentó en el pasto para dejarlo subir hasta su hombro.

—Bueno, mi pequeño, vaya a saber en dónde se han metido todos.

Una vez listos y en posición, amo y gato se dirigieron hacia el interior de la vivienda.

**FIN**


End file.
